


Hear Faye Roar

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [5]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Adam and Diana's break-up, Faye lets loose on Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Faye Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the episode "Wake," so spoilers for that episode. Written for astrology prompt #5 'Leo.'

Faye stomped into the high school. She was on the warpath that morning.

“Hey Faye…” Melissa started to say as Faye passed her. Seeing her friend was pissed off—and knowing someone was in serious trouble—Melissa followed Faye down the hallway.

“Conant!” Faye yelled to Adam, who was standing by his open locker, talking to a classmate. “What the Hell is wrong with you?”

“What are you talking about Faye?” Adam asked, his tone making clear he wasn’t in the mood for Faye’s attitude that day.

“I’m talking about your break-up with Diana, which I just heard my mom talking to Diana’s dad about on the phone.”

“You and Diana broke up?” said Melissa, shocked.

“She broke up with me” said Adam. “And it’s none of your business anyway,” he added, turning to Faye.

“Of course it’s my business. I don’t need your silly relationship drama ruining our circle.”

“She dumped me!”

“That’s no excuse. She’s obviously broken-hearted, so you just need to win her back and…”

“Leave it alone Faye.” Diana had appeared at Faye’s side without the other girl even realizing it. She spoke quietly now. “It’s over between me and Adam.”

Faye gave Diana a frustrated look. “Ugghh!” she shouted before stomping off, Melissa trailing in her wake.

“Honestly, why do I even bother trying to look out for that girl?” Faye turned to Melissa.

“I’m not sure” said Melissa softly.


End file.
